


bridge confessional

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: how is there not already a pre-existing tag for this?





	bridge confessional

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly surprised this is a ship tag I had to create. I thought at least one person would have done this before.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was entirely unsure of how to tag this. Like no death or suicide is actually depicted but I chose the images I chose in order to reference a canonical suicide attempt but like it's pretty lowkey and if you didn't know the circumstances behind that incident you likely wouldn't extrapolate it. So I went with "Choose Not To Warn" and "Implied/Referenced Suicide" in the additional tags. If you think I should have gone about that differently please let me know.


End file.
